


Try To Fill The Hole

by lepetitefantome, the_one_in_which_the_filth_dwells



Series: Adapted Roleplays - WWE [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (Not Until 2017), Anal Sex, Authority!Seth, Choking, Daddy Kink, Hate Sex, Lots of Angst, M/M, Seth is a pain slut, no happy ending, post breakup, roleplay format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitefantome/pseuds/lepetitefantome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_in_which_the_filth_dwells/pseuds/the_one_in_which_the_filth_dwells
Summary: Seth has no regrets about betraying the Shield or joining the Authority. Sometimes, though, he misses Dean.It gets the best of him one night, and Seth arranges an Authority sponsored hookup with the one and only Lunatic Fringe- under the guise that it's just for sex and gloating purposes.xA oneshot roleplay between lepetite and I, in chatroom format. I play Seth, Lepetite plays Dean. Lots of angst. The double entendre in the title is so, so purposeful.





	Try To Fill The Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Crash course in our chatroom roleplay format:
> 
> *Asterisks* indicate actions, thoughts, and exposition. (If a character's name is used in asterisks, it is usually abbreviated to the character's first initial.)  
> Normal text is speech.  
> There is the occasional text in (parentheses), which is OOC chat between the two of us as we RP. Most of this has been edited out, but there is the occasional clarification or extra information that is necessary for understanding.  
> "Quotations" are usually text messages.

**Seth** : *to be honest, it's not often that Dean gets called to Triple H's office*

 **Seth** : *unless it's to be told off for messing with the Authority's golden boy -and resident traitorous sellout bastard- Seth Rollins*

 **Seth** : *and the meeting is about Seth, to be fair* *but not in the usual sense*

 **Seth** : *as it turns out, S has been "feeling tense from all his hard work" and earning all those titles "fair and square"*

 **Seth** : *and he wants to "play around" with someone "easy"*

 **Seth** : *basically, Triple H is telling him that he has to spend a night in Seth's hotel room*

 **Dean** : *what else could there be?*

 **Dean** : *humph*

 **Seth** : *the next evening D gets a text from the aforementioned asshole*

 **Seth** : "room 312, come now"

 **Dean** : *spits, grumbling*

 **Dean** : *calls to Roman* I'll be back in a bit.

 **Dean** : *walks out the door, pulling his jacket up higher on the neck*

 **Seth** : *he's fully prepped for a fight, even if Hunter told him things went smoothly enough*

 **Dean** : *to the room he goes*

 **Seth** : *he's lying on the king sized bed, tapping on his phone*

 **Seth** : *still completely dressed except for his dress shoes*

 **Seth** : *he's wearing an all black suit that Hunter got fitted just for him*

 **Seth** : *the only color on his person is the fading streak of blonde in his hair and his socks, which are a green suspiciously similar to Hunter's*

 **Seth** : *it took him about .5 seconds to get used to the Authority's level of luxury*

 **Dean** : *he walks up, at least knocking on the door* *still in a worn-in wife beater and a flannel, the same one he fixed a tire in* *he seems to be growing his hair out a bit*

 **Dean** : *tries the door*

 **Seth** : Come in.

 **Dean** : *grumbles, thundering in* *eyeing the place up really*

 **Seth** : *not looking up from his phone* You're late.

 **Seth** : *by like five or ten minutes*

 **Seth** : *tap tap tap* *he's not actually doing anything, just looking busy*

 **Seth** : *today was a press day, no matches, so he's still all spiffed up* *lingering traces of cologne, a bit of makeup here or there*

 **Dean** : *huffs* I'm not timely.

 **Dean** : *drawls* Oh, I apologize to the architect, the Authority's  _golden boy_.. Seth Rollins.

 **Seth** : *snorts*

 **Seth** : *locks his phone -a snazzy new smartphone he didn't have before- and sets it on the nightstand*

 **Dean** : Look how pretty they dolled you up.

 **Dean** : *pinches S's chin slightly*

 **Seth** : *he just smirks up at him* *trying to ignore how his skin tingles at the slightest touch*

 **Seth** : It's only cause I was working the press. I'm in high demand nowadays.

 **Dean** : *leans down to kiss him, its a firm, possessive, _dominant_ kiss*

 **Seth** : *there's a bit of resistance at first, as there always has been* *Seth has never been one to bow down to authority*

 **Seth** : *or, well, he _was_ *

 **Seth** : *curls a hand into D's hair, trying to control the kiss*

 **Dean** : *trails his hand to S's throat, lightly circling around it*

 **Seth** : *bites his lip* *a threat, a provocation*

 **Seth** : *simultaneously "don't you dare" and "fucking please"*

 **Dean** : *grips harder, nipping right back*

 **Seth** : *D can feel the full body shudder*

 **Seth** : *breaks away* Don't feel special. I could have called anyone up tonight.

 **Dean** : Feeling's mutual sweetcheeks. *slaps his arse*

 **Seth** : *his cock twitches*

 **Dean** : *smirks* Look at you.

 **Seth** : Like it? *flexes* *he's started bulking, and his muscles are more defined than before*

 **Dean** : Good, good.

 **Seth** : *reclines back against the pillows, rubbing himself through his trousers absentmindedly* *looks D over, his eyes darkening*

 **Dean** : *palms himself against his pants*

 **Seth** : Get those off. *funny, him acting like he's in charge*

 **Dean** : Why don't _you_ get yours off?

 **Seth** : *raises his eyebrow*

 **Seth** :  *he's already hard*

 **Seth** : *seemingly offhand* You know, that match you had with Kevin Owens the other day was shit.

 **Seth** : *so he still pays attention?*

 **Dean** : *huffs* Oh so you still have time in your busy schedule, eh?

 **Seth** : Painful as it might be to watch you nearly get pinned by Kevin.

 **Seth** : *sniffs* The Authority keeps an eye on everyone.

 **Dean** : Oh well lucky us.

 **Dean** : *grabs him again*

 **Seth** : *his eyes spark*

 **Seth** : *it shifts to more like wrestling for a bit, as he tries to be the aggressor*

 **Seth** : *tries to pin D to the mattress*

 **Dean** : *absolutely refuses*

 **Dean** : *shoves him down*

 **Seth** : That all you got?

 **Seth** : *golden boy, architect, and pain slut*

 **Seth** : *put me over your knee, put me in my place*

 **Dean** : *grabs him, squeezing his arse tightly*

 **Seth** : *he's an arrogant prick who quite loves to preen, but get him in his sex headspace and he's such a bratty sub*

 **Seth** : *strains against him, his cock only hardening*

 **Seth** : You think you're tough?

 **Dean** : *growls* I know I am, bitch.

 **Dean** : *in the past he said that word with a tinge of affection, none of which is present now*

 **Seth** : *his anger sparks up* *this is good, less emotions to feel this way*

 **Seth** : *sure he did this because he missed Dean, but now that he has him he's starting to regret it*

 **Dean** : *grumbles under his breath*

 **Dean** : *circles his large hand around S's throat tightly* *knowing it will full well arouse him but also let him get some anger out before he breaks him in half*

 **Seth** : *chokes, as expected*

 **Seth** : *D knows all the ways in which S reverses or gets out of submission moves* *so it's interesting -albeit predictable- when S doesn't employ any of those tactics*

 **Seth** : *he just squirms uselessly, clawing at his hand like he's had no training at all*

 **Dean** : *roughly tugs at S's belt* *his voice thick with judgment* Well, the Authority really knows how to dress their pets.

 **Dean** : *shakes him down a few times to startle him as he all but rips his trousers down*

 **Seth** : *he'd have a snappy reply if he had any oxygen*

 **Seth** : *his erection barely flags*

 **Dean** : *he's really not letting up there, breathing in deeply as he looks over S with dark eyes*

 **Seth** : *black spots start dancing in his vision*

 **Seth** : *he has a brief moment of thinking D is actually going to kill him*

 **Seth** : *like he expected to go any other way, ever since he first shook Hunter's hand*

 **Seth** : *or sucked his cock*

 **Dean** : *he lets go, but only to start ripping S's arms out of his jacket*

 **Dean** : *like an impatient parent getting a child to just _do as they're told_ *

 **Seth** : *gasps*

 **Seth** : *he's pliant from oxygen deprivation, so it's easy for D to do what he wants with him*

 **Dean** : *he doesn't even care when he hears buttons rip*

 **Dean** : *snaps*

 **Seth** : *he's distantly grateful that he packed an overnight bag with a change of clothes*

 **Seth** : *as he starts to come back to himself D can feel his muscles tense*

 **Seth** : *swings a fist at his face*

 **Dean** : *grabs his fist mid air, gripping just a bit too tight as he shoves his hand against the bed*

 **Dean** : *uses his free hand to pin S's wrist back with the other*

 **Dean** : *ruts against him, only half hard but the adrenaline getting to him*

 **Dean** : Try that again and you'll have to miss your nail appointment.

 **Seth** : *growls* *but he bucks up into the pressure D's hips are giving*

 **Seth** : You can boss me around when you have my title around your waist.

 **Dean** : *ruts against him, pulling himself out*

 **Seth** : You gonna do me the same favor? *referring to his boxers, or at least the fact that his cock is still inside them*

 **Seth** : *always so demanding*

 **Dean** : *looks at him dead in the eye*

 **Dean** : *without moving his hand off his wrists he tugs at S's boxers down one of his legs*

 **Dean** : *without breaking eye contact he shoves himself inside of S* *not even making a noise louder than a grunt as he shifts just a bit /too/ close to his face*

 **Seth** : *he lets out an honest to god shriek* *he's always been loud*

 **Seth** : *D can feel that he's already wet and loose* *did he prepare himself beforehand or is D just getting sloppy seconds?*

 **Dean** : *snorts* *chuckling but not in his normal _Dean_ way* Don't pretend that hurt you.

 **Dean** : *he starts thrusting roughly* We both know you're a cock slut.

 **Seth** : *his legs hook around his waist, pulling him in*

 **Seth** : *he hates the way D's voice sounds* *turns his face away*

 **Dean** : *shifts, partially sitting on his knees as he pinches S's chin with his free hand* *in an overly concerned voice he says* Oh do you not like that word?

 **Seth** : *spits* Call me slut all you like!

 **Dean** : *continuing in that slick tone* *forcing S to look at him* I bet you say that to Hunter don't you? *cackles*

 **Seth** : He's a better lay than you are- *moans*

 **Seth** : *closes his eyes*

 **Dean** : *leans in just too close* You let him make you his lil' bitch? *thrusts to punctuate himself*

 **Seth** : *cries out in pleasure*

 **Seth** : Jealous?

 **Seth** : *writhes beneath him, breathing hard*

 **Seth** : *he's still got his eyes closed*

 **Dean** : *growls in his ear* Why would I be jealous of a boy who doesn't even know who he is?

 **Dean** : *shoves S back down*

 **Seth** : *soldiering on* I call him Daddy- fuck- if you wanted to know!

 **Seth** : And he treats me nice, like you never fucking did!

 **Seth** : *breathes in sharply when D nails his prostate*

 **Dean** : *grips S's arse tightly as he groans* Whatever helps you sleep at night-fuck!

 **Seth** : *his heels dig into D, keeping him close*

 **Seth** : *whines*

 **Seth** : *then, in an effort to save face* Hunter- yes-

 **Seth** : *he wants D furious* *furious so he can hate him back*

 **Seth** : *because it's getting harder*

 **Seth** : *skin to skin like this it's impossible to forget what he's done- and yet the intimacy is still familiar*

 **Dean** : *S can feel the moment D's muscles tense as the words find meaning in his head*

 **Seth** : Oh Hunter-

 **Seth** : Daddy, please!

 **Seth** : *he doesn't have to exaggerate the pleasure he's feeling, though*

 **Dean** : *slaps him right across the face* *grabs S's face, his own expression... _terrifying_ *

 **Dean** : *his movements turn rougher as he looks at him*

 **Dean** : Want to say that again, bitch?

 **Seth** : *his eyes are open now, somewhere between shock and complete fear*

 **Seth** : *the rage never comes, not from his end* *just the feeling of being vulnerable beneath a predator*

 **Seth** : *not that it halts his arousal or his building orgasm* *shudders*

 **Dean** : *he cackles again mixed in with his deep low groans*

 **Dean** : *presses his body against S, fucking him into the mattress* *laughs* Well, you still feel the same.

 **Dean** : *breathes against his ear* Good to know you still know your place.

 **Seth** : *presses his face into D's shoulder*

 **Seth** : *yes, I do*

 **Seth** : *with you*

 **Seth** : *chokes out a sob*

 **Seth** : *it's just too much, too overwhelming* *he loves him and he wants to please him but he can't*

 **Dean** : *his hips twitch, a sign S notices that D is close*

 **Seth** : *bites down on D's shoulder so he doesn't hear him cry* *as if D couldn't feel his sobs*

 **Seth** : *reaches between them to touch himself*

 **Dean** : *hisses, unbridled groans escaping his lips* *god he still loves him, fucking hates his guts*

 **Seth** : *it takes a mere touch before he's coming* *his moans are broken*

 **Dean** : *he comes inside of him*

 **Dean** : *groans* Oh-fu-ck!

 **Seth** : *clings to him*

 **Dean** : *huffs* Shit.... *pants deeply like a large dog*

 **Seth** : *sniffles*

 **Dean** : *holds himself back up, looking at D this close S can see how much he's let his facial hair grow out into more than a stubble*

 **Dean** : *looks over S again*

 **Seth** : *his eyes are screwed shut*

 **Dean** : *pulls out of S, clamoring off the bed*

 **Dean** : *readjusts his shirt and trousers*

 **Seth** : *inhales deeply*

 **Dean** : *looks at himself in the mirror, slicking his hair back* *turns, about to leave*

 **Seth** : *quietly* Dean?

 **Dean** : *pauses*

 **Seth** : I-

 **Seth** : *hiccups softly*

 **Dean** : *turns his head but not enough to look back over his shoulder*

 **Seth** : *what can he say? Don't go?* *he did it first*

 **Seth** : *I miss you?* *D probably doesn't*

 **Seth** : *I'm sorry? He isn't*

 **Seth** : *rubs his eyes*

 **Seth** : What do you want me to say?

 **Dean** : *narrows his eyes*

 **Dean** : *snorts*

 **Seth** : *watches him* *when he blinks, another tear runs down his cheek*

 **Dean** : *sighs*

 **Dean** : *you made your choice*

 **Seth** : If you want... *trails* *he's stalling, trying to think of something*

 **Dean** : *he can hear his eyebrow raise*

 **Seth** : *weakly* Hunter told you to stay the whole night.

 **Dean** : Hunter seems to tell you a lot of things.

 **Seth** : I'll ask him to give you the main event if you stay.

 **Dean** : You think you can just ''buy" me eh?

 **Seth** : It's not like you would stay cause you like me.

 **Seth** : *wipes his face*

 **Dean** : *walks out*

 **Seth** : *his heart sinks*

 **Seth** : *turns on his side with his back to the door* *pulls a pillow close, hugging it*

 **Seth** : *when he closes his eyes, more tears leak out*

 **Dean** : *his chest shakes at each step he takes*

 **Dean** : *presses his head to the wall*

 **Seth** : *I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry*

 **Seth** : *I'm sorry I hurt you*

 **Seth** : *I did this, I deserve it, and I'm sorry*

 **Seth** : *I love you*

 **Seth** : *cries softly, his body jumping slightly with each hiccup*

 **Dean** : *god help him*

 **Seth** : *hugs his pillow tighter, like it could ever match up to D*


End file.
